


Un autre chemin

by WarmSmile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ame-soeur, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmSmile/pseuds/WarmSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxence est l'âme-sœur de Gabriel, mais il refuse de l'admettre. Gabriel a déjà perdu sa première âme-sœur et il essaye simplement de continuer à vivre. Quand les transferts de mémoires entre eux commencent à s'opérer et que le lien tente de s'établir, Maxence devra revenir sur ses positions. Gabriel devra quant à lui s'adapter à un esprit bien différent du sien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un autre chemin

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fois que je me lance dans une histoire originale, je serai ravie d'avoir des avis sur mon texte.

Gabriel

Gabriel était en chemin pour rejoindre le sentier qui menait à la plage. Sa journée s'était à peu près bien passée et il était heureux de pouvoir s'offrir une petite promenade. Le temps était ensoleillé pour un vendredi soir d'avril. Le jeune homme venait à peine de sortir à pied du parking quand il remarqua que les travaux pour la construction du nouveau terrain de sport venait de s'achever. Il avait appris par la radio le matin même pendant son trajet en voiture que la date d’inauguration approchait. 

Gabriel s'arrêta un instant pour admirer la nouvelle structure. Le terrain extérieur était prévu pour accueillir des matchs et possédait des gradins. Les vestiaires étaient à l’extrémité. Il y avait également des salles qui étaient conçues pour les matchs de basket et de handball. Mais, Gabriel ne s'attarda pas. Cette infrastructure allait être utile à beaucoup de gens, cependant le jeune homme n'était pas sportif. Et pour l'instant, il était plutôt pressé de quitter l'entrée du parking qui se situait au centre ville. Trouver une place de stationnement relevait vraiment du parcours du combattant. 

Gabriel s'approcha d'un passage piéton, mais ne traversa pas quand une file entière de véhicule passa devant lui avant d'entrer sur le nouveau parking réservé au complexe sportif. Le jeune homme continua son chemin vers la plage. Après un assez long trajet dans les rues de la ville, Gabriel soupira de bien être quand il posa le pied sur le chemin conduisant à la mer. Il enleva ses chaussures et retroussa le bas des ses jambes de son pantalon en toile.

Enfin, Gabriel se retrouva au calme. Il était sur une plage isolée des touristes et non loin d'une école de voile. Le jeune commença à marcher lentement vers la droite, appréciant la sensation du sable tiède sous ses pieds tout regardant la mer qui commençait à se retirer.

Il avait tant de bons souvenirs à cet endroit : des promenades avec ses parents alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, le premier rendez-vous avec Emma à son adolescence, des heures de révision avec ses amis au moment de son passage du bac. Puis, quelques années en arrière, cet endroit s'était transformé en refuge, là où personne ne pouvait voir à travers ses yeux sa colère et sa tristesse. Il avait pris l'habitude de se calmer ici après de longues heures passées au chevet d'Emma. Gabriel s’ébroua mentalement afin de stopper le chemin de ses pensées, ne souhaitant pas réveiller les souvenirs de la pire période de sa vie. Maintenant, cinq années après le départ de son âme sœur, il commençait à peine à se sentir apaisé. Bien qu'il y aurait toujours un avant et un après et que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Gabriel savait pourquoi il appréciait autant cette plage. Le bruit des vagues comblaient un peu le silence de son réseau. Il avait passé les test à son adolescence, un peu avant sa rencontre avec Emma. Son empathie était limitée à une seule et unique personne. C'était donc là le plus petit réseau existant. Évidemment, son réseau n'émettait plus depuis cinq ans, le silence régnait donc en maître dans son esprit. 

Le jeune homme se concentra sur le fait de profiter de l'instant présent sans penser à la semaine passée. Mais, ce calme ne dura pas longtemps. Des éclats de rire et de nombreuses voix masculines pouvaient s'entendre au loin. Gabriel se retourna dans le but d'apercevoir la source de ce brouhaha. Un groupe de jeunes hommes habillaient en un tenue de sport marchaient rapidement vers sa direction. L'un d'entre eux attira son regard, un homme avec des cheveux blond mi-long. Il chercha instinctivement la couleur des yeux de l'homme. Le souffle de Gabriel se bloqua, ambre, les yeux de cet homme était de couleur ambre. Il n'avait vu cette couleur exacte qu'une seule fois dans sa vie : les siens.

Maxence

Maxence était en train de parler avec l'un de ses coéquipiers de son équipe de basket de son impatience de pouvoir bientôt s’entraîner dans le nouveau complexe sportif quand il remarqua que son réseau fluctuait. Il s'arrêta de marcher et chercha ce qui le perturbait. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses liens. Connexion par connexion, il vérifia que les membres de son réseau allaient bien, cherchant qui pouvait bien ressortir une émotion suffisamment forte pour agiter son réseau. Mais, personne ne semblait agité. 

Rapidement, le jeune homme en arriva à la conclusion qu'un nouveau lien cherchait à s'établir. Il avait l'habitude de ce phénomène, son réseau s’étendant à un rythme régulier depuis des années. Maxence regarda autour de lui afin de savoir combien de personnes en dehors du club étaient sur plage. Le tour d'horizon se termina rapidement puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un autre homme à proximité. Il était brun. 

Comme à son habitude dans cette situation, Maxence s'avança vers cette personne dont il savait qu'elle allait entrer dans sa vie. Cependant, le lien ne s'établissait correctement car il était différent des autres. Ce lien-ci n'entrait pas naturellement en harmonie avec le centre du réseau de Maxence. Le nouveau lien glissa pour finalement finir par disparaître.

Maxence se dépêcha de combler la distance entre eux, souhaitant comprendre pourquoi leur connexion ne s'était pas établie correctement. Mais, une fois arrivé près de cet homme, Maxence trouva immédiatement la réponse à sa question. Il plongea dans les yeux couleur ambre de cet inconnu. Maxence savait que le fait d'avoir la même couleur d'iris était un signe de reconnaissance des âmes sœurs. 

Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de penser à son âme sœur, sa vie était suffisamment remplie pour ne pas chercher la compagnie de cette personne. Et quelque part il n'était pas encore prêt, Maxence n'était donc pas en mesure d'accepter cette connexion. Entre surprise et incompréhension, Maxence renonça à entrer en contact avec l'homme en face de lui, et sans un mot, il retourna auprès de ces amis. Le groupe s'était aussi arrêté et observait la scène. Mais, aucun d'eux ne posa de question en voyant Maxence leur faire signe de reprendre la marche. Les liens étaient une affaire privée.

Une fois de retour sur le parking, et après ne pas avoir décroché un seul mot durant le reste du trajet de retour, Maxence s'obligea à sortir son portable qui sonnait de sa poche. Il avait sûrement secoué son réseau et maintenant ses amis venaient aux nouvelles, s'inquiétant d'en connaître la cause.


End file.
